Dad, Here I Come
by mel087
Summary: A young girl just learned she was adopted as a baby. But now, she wants to find her real father, who happens to live in Harmony. How will he react when he learns he has a daughter he never knew he had with a woman he loved and lost?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Author's note: This is my first Passions fan fic. Please be nice!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except Sam._

Adoption Service: Are you sure you want to do this ma'am?

Mystery Woman: Yes, I have no choice. We are not ready for this baby.

Adoption Service: If you say so.

Mystery Woman: So long, little one. Take care.

She could not keep this baby, she just couldn't. When she got pregnant, she broke up with the love of her life and ran away. She hasn't spoken to him in nine months, since they broke up. She just could not stay with him and keep this baby. They were so young, and having a baby would have just put a strain on their relationship. She had her whole future ahead of her, and she just wasn't ready for motherhood yet. And her ex-boyfriend had no idea that she even was pregnant. And he could never find out. Never. She had forged his signature on the adoption papers. She was so good at forging signatures. It was her hidden talent.

She tried to fight back the tears as she handed her firstborn baby girl to the social worker.

Mystery Woman: I will always love you, Samantha, always.

**16 years later**

Samantha was in her room, writing in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Words cannot describe the events that happened today. It is my sixteenth birthday, and my parents decide that it's time to tell me that I was adopted. They told me that my birth mother gave me away at birth. I told them I wanted to reach her, to meet her, my real mother! But they told me that it was impossible. She died years ago, from cancer. What about my father? They just remained silent. I asked them again. They told me it probably wasn't a good idea for me to meet him. I didn't care. I want to meet my real father! Why had he given me up for adoption? I had to know! After many attempts to change the subject, they finally gave in. They gave me a note that my mother wrote years ago when she gave me up for adoption. I read it dozens of times. Now I know his name, so all I have to do is find him. They didn't want to tell me where he lived. So I looked him up on the Internet and found it myself. He lives in Harmony, New England. Funny, I've never heard of that town before. It must be a small town. Anyway, my "fake" parents don't know this, but I am leaving to go find him. I have already booked a plane ticket and I'm going. No question about it. Dad, I'm coming._

_Sam_

She closed her diary and put it on her bedside table. She then took out a piece of paper. She had read it so many times, but she still couldn't believe it. Tears were now falling down her rosy cheeks.

_Samantha,_

_If you are reading this, I guess your parents have judged you old enough to know the truth. Baby, you are adopted. I am your real mother. I am so sorry that I had to give you up. I was just too young. Your father, well, he doesn't even know that you exist. I'm sorry, baby, but I couldn't let him know about you. He wasn't ready for a child either. Honey, you need to understand why I did this…_

She stopped reading the note. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to find him. She just had to. She packed her suitcases, put her loose light brown hair in a pony tail, put on her favorite coat and snuck out her bedroom window. Her "parents" were sound asleep. She called a taxi using her cell phone and rode it to the airport. She sat down in the designated waiting area and waiting for her boarding call. About an hour later, she heard:

_First boarding call for Los Angeles to Harmony, First boarding call for Los Angeles to Harmony…_

She got up and stood in line. She got her ticket and boarding pass checked, got into the plane, found her seat and stared out the window. As the plane started to take off, she looked outside the window and whispered to herself:

Jared Casey, or should I say Dad, here I come.

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it. I told myself I would update after 5 reviews, so here it is! If it seems, I don't know, BAD, it's because I'm kind of uninspired, hehe. Oh by the way, so you don't get confused, this is set maybe 10 years from now. Because Jared had this kid when he was about 20 and she is 16. Since Jared isn't 36 right now on the show, I'd say it's about 10 years from now. And another thing, Theresa isn't her mother. I thought I should clear that up before you read this chapter._**

As the plane descended into Harmony airport, all Samantha could think about was that she was finally going to meet her dad! She was so excited she could barely sit still. As soon as the plane immobilized and people started exiting the plane, she dashed for the door and ran for the luggage rack. She picked up her suitcase and ran outside the airport. She was just so excited she couldn't hold it in. She hailed for a cab and got inside. He asked her where to and she just realized: where was she going?

Sam: Um, well, is there a place where I could stay overnight…but at a very low price?

Taxi: Yes, actually, what you're looking for is the Bed and Breakfast. I'll take you there.

The taxi then took her to the Bed and Breakfast and left her there. She walked inside and saw a fairly good looking blond woman at the front desk.

Sam: Hi, I'm Samantha and I'm looking for a place to stay tonight.

Woman: Hi Samantha, I'm Sheridan. It's very nice to meet you. Let' see if we have any rooms available. Oh yes, we have one room left. Here's the key.

Sam: Thank you very much.

Sheridan: It's not a problem. Here, let me show you where it is.

Sheridan took Sam to her room and bid her a good stay. Sam sat on the bed and glanced around at the room. It was fairly small, and it looked like something she could afford with the little money that she had. She lied down on the bed and spread her arms. She was so happy to be in Harmony. She got up and unpacked her suitcase and sat back on her bed. Okay, how was she going to do this? How was she going to find her father? Suddenly, she got an idea. She could go to the police station! They would probably have his address there. She slipped on her coat and headed out the door.

She stepped outside but then realized she had no idea where the police station was. She went back inside and asked Sheridan. She told her it was not far from here, about a 5 minute walk, and she drew her up a map. Sam thanked her and walked out the door, map in hand.

She walked for about 15 minutes before realizing that she was lost. She wasn't looking where she was going and she walked straight into someone and got pinned down to the ground.

Person: Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?

She looked up to see the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen. He had blond sandy hair, and gorgeous brown eyes. He looked very built, and muscular, but not too much. And he had the most beautiful smile. She just stared at him for a while but then stopped when she realized she had started drooling.

Sam: Yes, yes, I'm fine, thanks.

Boy: Are you sure? Here let me help you up.

Sam: Thanks.

The boy held out his hand and Sam took it. She felt herself blush.

Boy: I'm so sorry. I wasn't really looking where I was going.

Sam: No, it's my fault. It's me that wasn't paying attention.

Boy: Anyway, sorry again. I should really watch where I'm going. I wouldn't want to ruin such a pretty face…

He smiled. She started to blush again.

Boy: My name is Ethan Crane.

Sam: Nice to meet you. My name is Samantha Jordan.

Ethan: Likewise, Samantha. Anyways, I should be going. I'm meeting a couple of friends up at the Lobster Shack for dinner.

Sam: The Lobster what?

Ethan: The Lobster Shack. It's a restaurant. Wow, you must be new here.

Sam: Actually, I am. I guess it shows, huh?

Ethan: Just a little.

They both laugh.

Ethan: I should get going. See you around Samantha. Bye!

Sam: Bye!

Samantha watches as Ethan strolls off. He's so cute, she says to herself. She thinks that she will like it here. She sits down on a bench and takes a good look at her map. She has to find this police station. Meanwhile, Ethan turns around to take one last look at Sam and then realizes that she's all alone. He figures it wouldn't hurt to invite her to the Lobster Shack. He heads back towards her.

Ethan: Samantha, if you're not doing anything, would you like to come with me?

Sam: To that restaurant? Oh, I wouldn't want to impose.

Ethan: Of course not. I'm inviting you.

Sam: Alright then.

Samantha figures her father would have to wait. Besides, she is kind of hungry. She guesses a nice meal would be nice. Especially in the company of such a nice guy.

They head to the restaurant and walk inside. She sees a couple of other teenagers waving at Ethan. He walks towards them and says hi.

Ethan: Guys, this Samantha. Samantha, this is my best friend Miles, my cousin Maria and my little sister, Jane.

Sam: Hi, you could all call me Sam.

Miles: Nice to meet you, Sam.

They all sit down and order their food. Samantha has never had lobster before. She takes one bite into it and falls in love immediately. She finishes her whole meal within 10 minutes.

Jane: Wow! You were hungry!

Sam becomes as red as a tomato.

Ethan: It's okay. I like a girl with a hearty appetite.

He smiles. Sam blushes for a third time that day. What a gorgeous smile he has.

After everyone finishes their meal, Jane, Miles and Maria take off. Ethan and Sam head for the Warf. Once they get there, Ethan buys Sam and ice cream and they start walking near the water.

Sam: It's really beautiful out here.

Ethan: Not half as beautiful as you.

Sam: Oh stop it. Do you flirt with all the girls you've just met?

Ethan: No, just you. There are not that many teenagers my age down here. That's why I hang out with my little sister.

They laugh. They stop walking and lean on the wooden rail.

Ethan: So, Sam, what are you doing down here in Harmony?

Sam: Actually, I'm here to find my father. My adoptive parents told me that I was adopted yesterday, and, don't tell anyone, but I ran away. I wanted to come here and find my true family.

Ethan: That's great, Sam. I hope you find them.

Sam: Me too.

As she says this, the railing breaks and Samantha slips. Ethan catches her and their faces are inches away from each other. She could feel his breath. She looks deep into his eyes and gets lost in them. His big beautiful brown eyes. Then, there is this intense moment of silence between them that seemed to last for an eternity. Their faces move closer and closer together and before she knew it, their lips locked into a deep passionate kiss. They pull away after a few seconds and Ethan smiles. Samantha smiles back and after a few moments of staring at each other, Samantha pulls away from his grip.

Sam: I should get going. It's late.

Ethan: Where are you headed? I can walk you home.

Sam: Thanks. I'm going to the Bed and Breakfast.

Ethan: Oh so you've met my aunt Sheridan.

Sam: Yes I have. She's very nice.

Ethan: Yes she is.

They start walking toward the B & B. Once they get there, Ethan says goodbye to Sam and kisses her hand. She then walks inside and up to her bedroom. She puts on her pajamas and slips into bed. She then thinks about her day. What a day she'd had! With that thought, she drifted to sleep.

The next morning

She woke up to the sound of a motorcycle outside. She looks out her window to see Ethan getting off the bike. She screams at him through the window.

Sam: Nice bike!

Ethan: Thanks! Why don't you come for a ride! Afterwards, we can go to my house for a swim!

Sam: Sure! Give me a few minutes to get ready!

She then gets dressed quickly, brushes her hair and puts on a little bit of makeup. She then heads outside to see Ethan waiting on his bike.

Ethan: Here, take this helmet. Get ready for a bumpy ride.

Sam hops onto the bike and holds Ethan tightly. He starts up the engine and rides his bike ferociously home. Sam noticed that he was going very fast and not being very careful.

Sam: You know, you could be a little bit more careful.

Ethan: What's the fun in that? I like being adventurous.

Sam: Well adventurous can be deadly in your case.

Ethan: Haha.

Sam then notices how huge the house is.

Sam: Wow! This is huge! It's a mansion!

Ethan: Yes it is, the Crane mansion. Come inside. I want you to meet my family.

They then head inside and step into the living room. Sam was overwhelmed by how beautiful this house was. Everything, from the carpet to the furniture, seemed very authentic and expensive. Sam then notices a man and woman sitting on the couch reading the newspaper together.

Ethan: Samantha, this is my mom, Theresa, and my step-dad, Jared. Mom, Dad, this is Samantha.

Jared: Nice to meet you, I'm Jared Casey.

Samantha's mouth opened so wide it almost fell to the floor.

Sam: Dad!

_**Review please!**_


	3. MESSAGE FROM AUTHOR

Hi Everybody

I'm sorry, this isn't a chapter…it's more of a message. I'd just like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews, but I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to continue this story for a while. I'm kind of in a writer's block, and I won't be able to concentrate on writing this story because I am starting school next week and I am in a very difficult program. I will try my best to find some free time to write this story, but for now, I have too much stuff on my mind and I can't think about this. But don't worry; I haven't given up on it yet! I hope you aren't too disappointed. I'm very sorry for this and I will try to update as soon as I can!

Mel087


End file.
